User blog:Varkanax39/ETERNAL DARKNESS FINISHED!!!!
Title says all. Eternal Darkness, my concluding novel and the main part of the Xaterex Multiverse Storyline— a series of novels that have occupied my imagination for the past three years— is finally finished. At 1,045,717 characters, 178, 938 words, and 385 pages, this is the longest thing I've ever written, as well as the longest page on the wiki. (I think I'm completely insane to have written something that massive). Anyway, I'm immensely happy with the way ED turned out, as well as how the storyline as a whole did. But, unlike all of the other conclusions, for my final story there's something I'd like to say... Acknowledgements After seven volumes, I think it's time I acknowledge all those people on this wiki who helped me along this massive journey that became the XMS. First I'd like to thank every single user on CBW, whether or not they have ever read anything I've written. This website is an amazing creative outlet, and I hope it survives more many more years. I am heartened and touched to know that there are people out there like the editors of CBW, who have been invaluable to my development as an author. Just a few people I'd especially like to thank. for his thoughtful NRC and other reviews and feedback on the XMS as a whole, my friend in the real world, , who with me created the XMS in the first place, , , , and , as well as all the other readers like them who have followed the storyline from the beginning and kept with it for so long, and provided invaluable feedback along the way. My fellow authors and co-conspirators on the Dark Realities series, and , and all other authors on the website, especially and , whose stories and MOCs have always been inspirational to me. A special mention goes to those in the real world (though I doubt many of them will read this), including family and other friends, for putting up with my obsession for so long. Just felt I had to mention that. And lastly, to our former admin and b'crat who was the first user who spoke to me on CBW and encouraged me with his storyline to actually take on this massive undertaking. , I salute you verbally for your excellent writing and management of this website for so long. Thank you all! So what will I do next? Short answer: Let my writing muscles relax for a while. I'm exhausted. Long answer: The DR trilogy's still incomplete, and I'll most certainly be working on that with CB and J97 soon enough again. I have no word from Minish on the Xaterex prequels, and I'm not sure if I'll do them. It depends on just how busy my summer will be. But, more pressingly, I'd like to get out my outlines for the XMS collaboration project to you all. I will do that shortly, but I still don't have an exact date. I'll probably be relaxing my writing muscles for a few days before I turn my attention back to the wiki. Anyway, that's all. I'm going to celebrate after school, but right now, I've run out of energy to type any longer. PLEASE COMMENT! Category:Blog posts